


The Stars in Your Sky

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: A Series of Stars [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Fitz, Honestly Just Pure Fluff, We Had Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: But then there was a star danced and under that was I born – Much Ado About NothingFitz has a quiet moment with his daughter on the day she is born.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Series of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919407
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84





	The Stars in Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam, who will melt at the mental image of Fitz holding his newborn baby girl.

She was so tiny. Fitz couldn’t believe how utterly tiny she was. He’d seen all of the little baby clothes that Enoch had been bringing them, but for some reason it hadn’t quite prepared him for the reality of the absolutely breathtakingly small person which he now held in his hands. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Every single part of her was perfect. Fitz ran his finger gently over her nose and up over the small tufts of blonde hair on her head, gazing at her in awe. His finger ran its way down her arm and to her impossibly tiny hand. Without prompting, she closed her hand around his finger, holding it tight. Fitz felt his heart clench and he knew in that moment that he would do anything in the world for her. He loved Jemma more than he could say, but this love, oh this was something different. Fitz couldn’t help the tears that fell down his cheeks as he gazed at his daughter. How on earth could he have a part in the most perfect thing he’d ever seen? She was theirs, him and Jemma’s. Completely theirs. The small hand around his finger tightened and Fitz felt his eyes filling again. He dropped his head and placed the most gentle of kisses on her soft downy hair. His heart felt like it could burst. He couldn’t stop looking at her. He wanted to memorise every single aspect of her, every tiny twitch of her face, every flex of her fingers and toes. Fitz was certain that they would all be equally as perfect as the next. His hypothesis was proven almost immediately as she stretched out her little legs, her tiny little feet flexing, and her mouth forming into the most perfect ‘o’ of a yawn.

“Oh it’s been long day hasn’t it? You were all warm and comfy in Mummy’s tummy and now you just have to settle for me eh?” Fitz cooed with an immovable smile on his face.

Fitz flitted his eyes up to the bed next to him, where Jemma now lay sleeping. His gaze moving from his wife, so beautifully at peace, and back down to his daughter, he wondered how one person could possibly feel so much pure happiness. In that moment he couldn’t bring himself to think of the task they still had to do, of the miracles that they still needed to pull of in order to save the team, to save the world. His entire world had melted down to that room, to Jemma and to their best, most perfect collaboration which he now held in his arms.

He was almost surprised to see so much of himself in his daughter. If he had had his way, she would have come out a carbon copy of her mother, but his heart filled unexpectedly as he ran his finger over her tiny little nose, recognising its shape under his fingertips, and when her little eyes blinked open, he saw his own blue eyes staring contentedly up at him. For the first time in a long time, Fitz had found something that he truly could not fathom. He knew that when he and Jemma teamed up that they could make remarkable things, but this, this beautiful little person was something that he had hardly let himself dream of. She had so much of Jemma in her too, and really that was what made her truly perfect. Her little rosebud lips, the little crease in between her eyebrows as she fussed, they were all her mother. He could stare at her like this for hours, days, for the rest of his life, and be utterly and completely contented. 

She began to fuss, her little hand dropping Fitz’s finger, and her eyes screwing up in discontent. Fitz looked wildly around for help. But Jemma was still asleep and Enoch had gone on a supply run, and was probably buying up the entire baby section of whatever store he ended up in this time, and Fitz began to panic. He wasn’t sure he’d ever held a baby in his life before today, and now suddenly he was completely in charge of one. His daughter, he thought. Calming himself down with this thought he began to rock his arms gently, hoping this would help. When it did not, he felt a bolt of panic fly through him again, trying desperately to remember anything from all of the parenting and baby books that he had flown through in the past few months. He stood carefully up, still bouncing the baby gently in his arms and began to wander around the room. She seemed to like this, her fussing calming slightly, and the solid rock of panic that had wedged itself into Fitz’s stomach seemed to ease slightly.

“There we go. Just needed a wee change of scenery eh?” Fitz smiled down at her, as he continued to bounce around the room.

He stopped by the small window in their room, gazing out into the endless darkness of space that surrounded them.

“This is where you were born monkey.” Fitz cooed down at his daughter.

“And for that reason alone, it is the most special place in the entire universe. Your mummy chose it. This is her favourite constellation. Theta Serpentis. She used to look at it with her dad, your grandad, from earth when she was little. One day, when you’re bigger maybe we can do the same. Maybe I can show you the stars too.” He continued, still bouncing her softly in his arms.

She had stopped fussing now, and was gazing up at him, her wide blue eyes letting him know that she was listening. Jemma hadn’t wanted to discuss names, not until she was here. She said she needed to see her before she could give her a name forever, but just to himself, Fitz had been trying out a litany of names in his head. As he gazed down at her however, none of them seemed to fit. How on earth could they name something so perfect? How on earth would they find a name that could encompass everything that she was? Fitz gazed out of the window again, into the celestial system that he found himself in and back to the tiny little girl that he held in his arms. He felt suddenly stupid. The answer had literally been in front of them the entire time.

“Alya.” He breathed quietly.

“Alya Fitzsimmons.”

She squirmed in his arms at the sound and he took it as an approval.

“Yes, that’s your name isn’t it? Alya, the biggest, most important star in our sky.” He smiled down at her.

“Lets just hope mummy likes it when she wakes up, or else I think you may never have a name.”

“I do like it. I love it.” Her voice came suddenly from behind him.

“Jemma!” He exclaimed softly, turning around to look at her.

She was now sat up, quite awake, propped up on the thousands of pillows that Fitz insisted she have before she drifted off.

“How long have you been up?” Fitz asked, wandering over towards her.

“Long enough.” She smiled.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He said gently, sitting himself next to her on the bed.

“I was enjoying watching you. My two most favourite humans.” She smiled again, her fingers finding the edge of her daughters’ blankets, and running softly across her cheek.

“So, Alya?” He asked softly after a few moments.

“Alya.” Jemma agreed.

Both of their eyes were now fixed on their daughter, whose curious eyes now stared back up at them going from one face to the next.

“It’s very lovely to meet you Alya Fitzsimmons.” Jemma smiled down at her.

“The star in our sky.”

They spoke simultaneously and another wave of happiness fell over Fitz. How could he possibly ask for more than this moment of unadulterated joy, with him, with Jemma and now, with Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! 
> 
> Skye :)


End file.
